Prefect Love
by zhizheng
Summary: Sakura is a newly pick prefect in her school. She is under Syoaran's group. What obstacles they will be facing through out this prefect job as they work together?


Summary: Sakura is a newly pick prefect in her school. She is now under Syaoran's group. What obstacles they will be facing through out this prefect job as they work together????

Chapter 1: A New Prefect.

One sunny morning in Japan, where everywhere is peaceful, people doing their work in the houses like watering the plants, cooking breakfast, doing morning exercise and a lot of things. Everything was peaceful….when suddenly!!!

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM SUPER LATE NOW!!!!!!!!!" shouted someone. A girl with a long auburn colour hair, emerald-green eyes, and creamy fair skin rushing putting her uniform and socks and started to pack her books. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto

"KERO-CHAN!!! Why didn't you woke me up!!!???" said Sakura. " I'm sorry Sakura-chan… I was doing something with your newly Sakura cards u created…" said the little cute yellow/orange animal, size of a mouse with wings behind. That animal name is Keroberus in short Kero.

"Well I got to go now…I talk to you when I get back home!!" said Sakura.

"Kay please get back in time…I want to eat pudding today" said Kero. Sakura nodded 'yes', and went downstairs. Kero sweatdrop.

* * *

Downstairs 

"Ohayo otaa-san, onii-san!! I need to go now onii-san…NO time to eat breakfast!!!!" shouted Sakura at the doorway wearing her school shoes. And off she went to school.

"Why is she on the rush for?? She's not even late for school and why she is wearing different uniform???" said a young man with dark brown hair and brown colour eyes. Well his name is Touya Kinomoto. "Well you as Sakura's brother should know today is her special day! She got pick to be the new prefect in her school along with Tomoyo" said a man around the age of 30 something ( I simply create it :P) with auburn hair and brown eyes. That is Sakura's dad, Fujitaka Kinomoto.

"Oh yea!!! I just only remember, you should know me…I'm busy with my assignment, college, part-time job and well of course my girlfriend, Rebecca" said Touya relax. " Yea, whatever Touya aren't you late for work?? Or you don't want to get fired for being late don't ya??" said Fujutaka, smilling while rolling his eyes.

"AHHHHHH!!!! SHIT!!! I'm going to be late now!!!" yelled Touya.

"Watch your language young man!" warned Fujitaka. " Sorry onii-san, anyway I really need to speed of now!!! BYE!!!!" said Touya, running off. Leaving Fujitaka alone…well not alone, Kero is in Sakura's room remember??

* * *

Tomoeda High School 

"At last gasp I made gasp it in time" said Sakura, tiredly. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted someone. A girl with grey colour hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. Her name is Tomoyo Daijaudi. Tomoyo was running towards Sakura with her video camera.

"Morning Tomoyo-chan" smiled Sakura. "Morning Sakura-chan, you look so KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII in your new uniform!!!" squealed Tomoyo excitedly. "Hehehe.. thanks Tomoyo" laughed Sakura. Tomoyo ignored what she said, but she went crazy tapping Sakura.

"Miss Sakura Kimonoto!" said a muscular and polite voice. Sakura turn around and saw a guy with a mysterious dark blue eyes and blue black coloured hair. That's Eriol Hiiragizawa. "Ohayo, Hiiragizawa-kun" smiled Sakura. " Ohayo, well you are almost kinda late for your first duty" said Eriol. " HOE! Oh no!! I forgot all about it!! Tomoyo I got to go to see my group leader! See you later!!" shouted Sakura as she ran towards the prefect room near the school field.

* * *

Prefect Room 

"Where's that Kinomoto??" said the guy with brown colour hair and amber eyes impatiently. His name is Li Syoaran.

"Ohayo! I'm sorry I'm late!" said Sakura as she walk inside the room. Syoaran turn towards the person behind him. His eyes widened as he saw Sakura eyes. ' Her eyes is beautiful, and is my favorite colour… green' thought Syoaran. He kept looking at Sakura without noticing that Sakura is saying his name louder n louder. "LI-KUN!!!!" shouted Sakura. SNAP Syoaran back to reality world.

"Are you okey?? You seems so far just now" said Sakura. " Huh?? Oh I'm fine, thank you" said Syoaran. " So what's my duty?" asked Sakura. " You are in charge as my assistance and your duty is to take class 6 AB" he said. " Oh ok, sure" smiled Sakura. 'Wow, she got a nice smile like an angel and her lips are pink and swee-…ARGH!! Syoaran wake up now! You are group leader…must be serious' thought Syoaran.

"Li-kun, is that all? I just have to take care of the class 6 AB? Or any other duties?" asked Sakura again. " Errr…why don't u follow me to see through the school while the student are having recess? Like walk around the building, hoping there's no bullies around" stated Syoaran. " Yea, sure…is my pleasure" said Sakura. " Well, that's it! You can go to do your duty now" said Syoaran in a serious voice. Sakura nodded and went off.

Sakura's POV

' Wow never thought that Li-kun is that cute and handsome. I like his amber eyes a lot… it does match his hair. I hope I get to know him more. Is great that he choose me to duty with him, this is soooooooooooo perfe- wait a minute!!! SAKURA KINOMOTO!!! You are supposed to be focusing your duty as a prefect!'

As I walk towards 6 AB, I realize there's student standing in a group at hallway near the class, talking. I walk towards towards them. I said to them sternly but polite, "Excuse me, please go back to your class now". They look at me and one of the guy said, "Are you a new prefect?? You are too pretty to be one, you know??" I expected that he is the group leader. I ignored him and said the same thing, "Please proceed to your class". "No, at least you give a sweet kiss then I will go back my class". Okey, that's it. Anger build up in me. He is so bloody annoying.

"I SAID GO BACK TO YOUR CLASS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted to them. At last! They were shocked and walk towards the class. I went inside to 6AB and stood at the door and took care of the class so that they will not make any noise until the teacher came in. I stood at near the class door and waited for the teacher to come in. Around 3 minutes later, the teacher came. I went back to my class. While I was walking I check my schedule, ARGHHH!! Maths is the first period!

I reach my class, I saw Tomoyo with Hiiragizawa-kun walking towards the same class as me.

-Ok basically that's the first chapter. I hope u guys enjoyed it. Plz bear with me… dis is my first timer to write a fanfic :P. the next chapter will be coming up!!!-


End file.
